The Akatsuki Corporation
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the outbreak of the T-Virus in Konoha, and Yoko Uchiha has been searching to find her long lost love, Naruto Uzumaki, after the two had been split apart at the Hive of the corporation. Will the help of survivors she finds along the way be able to track down Naruto and the head of Akatsuki?Will they be able to find a cure? Find out as you read Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_***~The Akatsuki Corporation~***_

_by Kotomi Itabashi_

_**-PROLOGUE MESSAGE-**_

_My name is Yoko. I worked for the Akatsuki Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high tech facility called The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. But there was an incident, a virus escaped and everybody died. Trouble was... they didn't stay dead. _

_The T-virus reanimated their bodies. But I survived. Myself and one other, an environmentalist named Naruto, when we emerged we were seized by Umbrella scientists. Naruto and I were separated. We thought we had survived the horror, but we were wrong..._

-_**CHAPTER 1- **_

"STAY DOWN!" shouted out a voice as I was pulled down onto the ground, landing with a thud. I looked up at my brother, Sasuke as he laid himself over me, covering me from bullets that were being shot at us from Akatsuki soldiers. I quickly pulled out the handgun from my thigh holster and shot at the soldiers, killing them each one by one.

Once I had gotten them all, Sasuke got off of me and held out a hand for me grab. I took my hand into his, giving me a help back up to my feet. "Thanks bro." I said as I placed my handgun back into it's holster. "No problem." He replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and brushed his hand off, beginning to walk off.

"We'll find him...I'm sure we will." I stopped and turned back around to look at him. "But...what if we don't? What if our efforts were for nothing?" Sasuke sighed and hugged me tightly. "They won't be, sister. I have a really good feeling that we will find Naruto. Just trust me on this, okay?" "Alright..." I replied, hugging him back gently.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with him as he ran towards a nearby plane. "But first, we gotta get the fuck outta here, or else we're dead!" I nodded and let go of Sasuke's hand, speeding in front of him as I had noticed more Akatsuki soldiers approaching.

"Stay behind me!" I shouted over at Sasuke, pulling my FNP90 from my back over my shoulder, quickly aiming and shooting at the soldiers. Sasuke came up from behind me and pulled out his handgun and began to shoot as well, taking out soldiers one by one. "Yoko, hurry on ahead and get that plane started! I'll hold them off!" I glanced over at Sasuke, quickly saluting to him as I made my way towards the plane, dodging the bullets being shot at me.

Once I got into the plane, I started to flip on switches, turning the engine on, until, I heard a sudden cry of agony from outside: "GAAHH!" I quickly looked out the window of the plan and saw Sasuke on the ground, blood gushing out of his stomach. "Sasuke!" I cried out as I quickly got out the plane and ran to him, picking him in in my arms.

"No, Yoko, just go." Sasuke said in a low voice as he clutched his stomach. "No, I'm not leaving you!" I then dashed back towards the plane, determined to save him. "Yoko, I don't even think I can make it." "Shut up! Don't say that, Goddammit!" I then climbed into the plane, setting Sasuke down in the co-pilot's seat, quickly strapping him in.

I then got into my seat buckling myself in, and finished turning the plane's engine on fully, getting ready to take off. "Just hang tight, I'll fix ya up in a sec!" Sasuke looked at me weakly, slowly reaching his hand out, grabbing my arm. "Yoko...please..." I bit my lip, trying to fight back my tears as the plane took off, heading into the sky. "Sasuke...I need you hang in there, okay? Once I get this plane at a high enough altitude, I'll put in auto-pilot and I'll help you. Alright?"

Sasuke's grip on my arm started to weaken as he spoke in a low voice, "Yoko...I'm...sorry...I...just can't...make it...please...I need you...to stay strong...for me...okay sis?" I then put the plane in auto-pilot, unbuckled myself, and knelt next to Sasuke, gripping onto his hand. "Sasuke, please don't leave...I'll be lonely..." I looked down, tears streaming down my cheeks as I began to cry.

Sasuke smiled at me weakly and placed his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away. "Don't be sad sis...I'm sure...that there are others...that have survived...from the infection...just...stay strong for me...Yo...ko..." Sasuke then closed his eyes, his hand dropping down to his side, and his head turning towards the other way as he let out his last breath. I gasped and placed my hands on both of his cheeks, shaking him. "Sasuke?! Please! C'mon...wake up...wake up..."

I then let go of him, and buried my face in my hands, beginning to cry. "S-Sa...su...ke..." I sniffled and looked back up at him, then got up, unbuckling his lifeless body from the seat, and picking him up into my arms. I went towards the back of the plane and grabbed one of the body bags and set it down, zipping it open.

I then placed Sasuke into the bag, took one last look at him, kissed his forehead, and zipped the bag closed, placing it into the disposal hatch, and pressed the button to release the bag out of the plane. I looked down at the blood from Sasuke on my hands, and clenched them into fist. "He's right...I gotta stay strong. In order to find other survivors...and Naruto...I must stay strong!"


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

_**Time Skip: 3 hours**_

"I've been flying in this plane for quite awhile now...and..I'm not too sure if I'll find anyone.." I said, as I looked at my recording camera. "But, if I do find anyone, I will help them. This is Yoko Uchiha...over and out." I sighed as I turned off my camera, and put it into my jacket pocket. I glanced out the window to see if anything was down below.

And what do ya know...there was something down there. I then turned the plane around, making a complete circle as I slowly made my way down to the ground. Once I had landed, I pulled out my handgun from it's holster and cautiously stepped out of the plane, keeping my gun up in case for any zombies or Akatsuki soldiers. I looked around the area, and noticed that there were tons of planes that had landed here.

"How odd...lots of planes...but no one here." I said to myself in a low tone. "You're wrong...you're not alone." said a voice from behind. I quickly turned around and jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?!" I said, gulping. I then saw a teenage girl step out from a bright orange plane, holding a revolver in her hand. She had long red hair, and piercing blue eyes. She then smiled as she looked at me, then came and gave me a tight hug.

"Yoko...I finally found you..." I blinked at her, then pulled her off of me. "Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" She raised her eyebrow at me and gulped. "Y-You don't remember me? Y-Yoko, it's me, Ky..." I shook my head, sighing. "I don't remember very many people...Ky...I've lost a good portion of my memory, ever since I got experimented on with the T-Virus...it knocked out all the memories of people that I used to know and love."

Ky looked at me in shock. "S-So...you're the one that they had said that was only one to-" "Successfully bond with the virus...yeah..it's me..now don't wear it out." I sighed, beginning to walk past her, until she said, "I can help you find my brother, Yoko. I think I know where he is." I then stopped and looked back at her in surprise.

"A-Are you serious?" Ky nodded. "Yes, I used to work for Akatsuki too...but I escaped before anything crazy could happen. But...anyways...I have a feeling that Naruto is most likely with the head of Akatsuki...and guess what's worse about that?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's worse about it?" "You know about the other corporation...Umbrella right?" I nodded. "...The head of Umbrella has joined forces with Akatsuki...making both corporations expand beyond belief. And making themselves stronger by each minute."

I gritted my teeth, and clutched my handgun tightly. "This isn't good...just not good at all...We've got to hurry..." Ky blinked at me, taking a step forward. "Hurry to where?" I the cocked my handgun and put it back into it's holster, heading towards my plane. "...We're heading to Kumogakure.." "H-Hidden Cloud? Are you serious?! That place is completely manifested with zombies!"

"It may be so, but I've got a feeling that there are people there..so...ya coming or what?" Ky nodded and trailed behind me, getting into the plane. She then looked down at the blood that was under the co-pilot's seat. "U-Umm...wh-who's blood is that...?" I looked over at the blood on the floor, then clutched onto my chest tightly, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

"J-Just ignore it...I'll clean it up in a sec.." "O-Okay..." Ky then pulled out a hankerchief from her pocket, knelt down and began to clean up the blood. I watched her, biting my lip as she cleaned. Once she had finished, she got up and went to go and throw out the hankerchief, until I quickly got up and grabbed her arm. "...Let me have that..."

Ky blinked at me, then nodded, handing me the hankerchief. I then took it and shoved in into my shorts pocket, and sat back down in my seat. "Alright...let's get outta here..."


End file.
